


I can hear you!

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: D/s undertones, Kinda hate sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Jefferson, bottom hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: John goes to his apartment to the sound of his roomate and..... Jefferson?





	I can hear you!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters.  
> This is entirely fictional.

Jefferson stormed up to the door of his rival's apartment and swung it open, not caring about knocking.

"Hamilton!" He shouted.  
The smaller man emerged from the bedroom with a towel around his waist.  
"What'd you want?" He replied, clearly agitated.

Jefferson couldn't help but stare at the man, he may he small but, he's kinda hot.

Without even thinking he walked over and grabbed the back of Alex's head and pushing their mouths together. Alex squeaked in suprise before relaxing and allowing Thomas' tongue entry.

The southerner had pushed them backwards and they fell on the couch, Jefferson tugged on his hair eliciting deep a moan from the man trapped under him. 

"Wanna go to the bedoom?" Alex said as they pulled away for air.  
"Oh Hamilton, so blunt" He teased.  
"Just shut up and walk" He lead him to the room that he had just exited.

Alex climbed onto the bed, laying on his back, legs spread and waiting.  
Thomas stood in between them and ran his hands up the man's thighs, Alex trembled in response.

"So open for me Alexander" He said, leaning down and whispering in his ear, hot breath tickling Alex's neck.

His hand landed on the towel and made its way inside.


End file.
